Unforgotten Blame
by AWRK-lover26
Summary: Tragedy strikes the one he swore to protect. With torment and anguish riding on Ryo's shoulders will he stop blaming himself and move on or will he fall and never again see the light of day.


Disclaimer: The fantastic story of FAKE is not mine. It's Sanami Matoh's and I appreciate the development of this masterpiece.

The sunlight failed to creep its way through the closed blinds of the murky office. All that could be seen was the smooth table top of a desk with papers scattered across it, the small lamp in the corner provided the only light.

"Why?" the chestnut haired man questioned himself covering his tear tainted eyes with his hands. "Why couldn't I save her?" These inquiries never ceased to exist. Drowning in a sea of sorrow, Officer Ryo Mclean sat on the edge of his seat, his elbows rested on the desk. Rivers of tears cascaded down his forearms and landed on important documents that he needed to sign and return to Commissioner Berkeley Rose.

"Ryo?" a voice came from behind the partially opened door to the office. A dark haired man poked his head into the room and peered curiously at the slouched-over figure before him. Looking for an answer but to no avail; he creaked open the door just enough to slip through trying to keep the light from coming in.

He wore turquoise dress pants with a white buttoned up shirt tucked in and a red tie hung around his neck. A shoulder strap holster is attached around his back which kept his gun secure to his body.

He tiptoed his way towards the man keeping his ears open for any request to leave him alone. All that he could hear was quiet sobs which abruptly stopped once he approached the man. He took notice to the possessions that were usually neatly placed on the surface of his partner's desk were now strewn across the floor from a guilt provoked outburst moments before.

"Ryo?" he called out once more but softer than before. Yet again there was silence; the man just sat there burying his head in his hands. The dark haired officer placed his right hand on his partner's shoulder and pulled him back so he could see his face. Ryo dropped his hands to his sides and looked into concerned emerald eyes. Depicted by his solemn demeanor you could tell that he has been sleep deprived and restless. Crimson surrounded his black orbs which were covered by half opened eyelids.

"Oh, hey Dee­­­­­­--how's it going?" he said innocently.

"Don't give me that shit." Dee replied as he slammed a balled fist onto the desk in frustration. "It's obvious that something's wrong. It's not like you to be late for work and not even call me."

Ryo's head lowered in disgrace as he stared at the smooth tiled floor below their feet. He never really could hide his feelings from Dee no matter how hard he tried he just wore his pain and sorrow on his sleeve.

"It's just that I did not get as much sleep as I hoped last night. I was just thinking…"

"About our last case" Dee said finishing Ryo's sentence. He stared at his partner worried as to what he was going to do to close the case once and for all. Ryo did not have to say a word the raven haired man could tell that he hit the nail on the head. "Ryo, you need to stop beating yourself up about it. It is not your fault that she died. You could not control her fate."

"But Dee!" Ryo erupted. "It was my responsibility to protect her from harm. You just don't understand. I can comprehend how the incident does not affect you as much because you weren't there-"

"Are you saying that just because I wasn't there that it does not affect me?" Dee cut in anger biting with every syllable "Bullshit. I feel like shit not being there when you were in danger. Not being the partner that I should be". Dee replied filled with guilt and anguish. He sighed and grabbed onto one of Ryo's shoulders as the man once again allowed tears to fall.

"Well I knew that you weren't really good with kids. Our relationship seems quite different than you and her." His voice was shaky and strained.

"Just because I don't like kids does not mean that I do not have any feelings when they are no longer around. You sound like you are trying to make me out to be the asshole here."

"Oh so you are calling me an asshole now. You're the one that came in here and got into _my_ business."

"First of all I was not calling you an asshole. Secondly since when is your business not mine?"

"Since the day that she was killed right in front of me and _you _weren't there!"

Dee stepped back in disgust and opened the door roughly." I do not have to put up with this shit. I am outta here" Dee stated as he slammed the door behind him. Ryo sighed feeling worse than he did a few minutes ago.

Thank you for reading my fic. I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for it being so short.


End file.
